


毛茸茸事件

by SalmonCherryApple



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluffy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Milking, a lot of tears, baby john - Freeform, badger brian, brown rabbit john, cat freddie, golden retriever roger
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonCherryApple/pseuds/SalmonCherryApple
Summary: Roger喝醉了，和一只兔子搞了，不知道兔子在暗恋他





	1. Chapter 1

又一次演唱会结束之后Roger喝多了，他头发乱糟糟的，在后台跑来跑去，有两个groupie一路跟着他，想尝尝这位漂亮的摇滚明星的甜头。但Roger今天的心思明显不在这上面，他没换下演出服，看上去就像一只不断飞舞的花蝴蝶——当然，后面跟着两个穿着暴露的小麦色皮肤的女孩儿，其中一个胆子比较大的已经放出了她的尾巴和耳朵。

 

Roger没管她们，他想去找Brian玩，或者和Freddie再开始一场派对，终于在音响室找到了他们的吉他手：Brian被一群高中生女孩儿围在了中间，她们叽叽喳喳个不停，说我们真喜欢你，少女们的脸颊泛着兴奋的红色，May似乎有点惊讶，说你们这样的年轻姑娘不是应该更喜欢我们那个有漂亮脸蛋的鼓手吗？没有没有！其中一个棕色头发的小姑娘回答，我们现在都喜欢您这样的，又会玩音乐又会念书，好性感啊。 _好吧_ ， _看_ _来_ _布_ _莱_ _恩_ _今晚有得忙了，_ 门口偷听的Roger撇了撇嘴，他回头看了一眼跟在他后面的两个groupie， _我才不在乎那群小姑娘喜不喜_ _欢_ _我，_ 哼了一声，又想跑去找Freddie。

 

看了好多地方都没有找到Freddie，Roger有点烦躁地走在走廊里，骨肉皮快要跟上去的时候，他听见了Freddie的声音。

 

“是的、是的亲爱的，你做得真好……”

 

“天哪我爱死你了，Jim，我真幸运……”

 

“我也爱你，Freddie……”

看来Freddie今晚也有事做了。

 

 

 

去更衣室换衣服的时候，两个骨肉皮想要挤进来，Roger本来无所谓，推开门发现John在里面，鼓手的突然出现让他有点愣住了，他裤子还没换，上衣已经脱了一半，露出软乎乎的肚子的肉，Roger立刻回头把门关上了，门口两个女孩儿被吓了一跳，浪费了一晚上又碰了一鼻子灰，在门口骂了两句就走了。

 

随着两个姑娘的离去，房间里的气氛也逐渐安静下来，Roger坐在椅子上看着John换衣服发呆，桌子上还剩下两杯不知道是谁喝剩下的酒，Roger拿起来喝完了。

 

“今天的观众真热情，对不对？”John一边换衣服一边随口和Roger聊天。

 

“嗯……嗯？啊，对，他们尖叫的太大声，我几乎听不清自己的鼓点了！”Roger把手伸进自己的衣服里挠挠肩膀，一旦开始说话，酒精让他变得比平时聒噪，“John，你为什么不也去找两个女孩过一夜？”

 

“呃，为什么？”

 

“这是摇滚明星的自我修养不是吗？成功的现场，酒精，尼古丁，或许还有海洛因，但你应该不用那个，最重要的是，两个漂亮的姑娘——男孩儿，如果你想的话。”Roger一边说一边绕着John转悠，他最后半句几乎是贴着John的耳朵说的，有点调笑的意味，却感到贝斯手的脸“腾”的一下变红了，他抿着嘴，勉强露出一个笑容。

 

“别再和我闹了，Roger，你喝的太醉了。”

 

“起码我知道等下我不会去开车。”Roger挂在贝斯手的肩膀上，似乎想把自己也变成一把贝斯。

 

“嘿，我们说好了不再提那件事儿！”John拖着Roger走到衣柜，把对方的衣服拿出来，“换衣服，我让司机送你回家。”

 

“噢不，摇滚明星才不要司机，逊毙了，”Roger把脑袋埋进John的脖子，因为酒精，他整个人热乎乎的，贴在Deacon的身上，好像一个大型降温抱枕，“但是如果你让我看一下你的耳朵，我就乖乖换衣服。”

 

John听见之后觉得莫名其妙，他不懂他的耳朵有什么好看的，棕色的，长长的兔子耳朵，和别的兔子没什么两样。因为物种的关系，骨肉皮里几乎有四分之一都是兔子，他确定Roger一定上过其中的一个，或者几个，他的耳朵就和她们的一样，没什么特别的，而且露出耳朵是个挺私密的事情，John本身就有点介意，更不要说让他当着Roger的面放出自己的耳朵了。

 

“Roger，快点换衣服。”贝斯手把鼓手从自己的背上扯下来。

 

“除非你先给我看你的耳朵。”

 

“……那我给Miami打电话了，让他等下来接你。”

 

“好吧，好吧，你就是害羞对吧！”Roger双手摆了个投降的姿势，朝John嚷嚷，“摇滚明星可不能那么害羞！Freddie可是向全世界展示了他的猫尾巴！”

 

“你知道我不是Freddie，”John看着发脾气的Roger说，“我的尾巴也没什么好展示的，我的耳朵也是。”

 

“我可以给你看啊，如果你有兴趣的话。”听见John愿意谈论这件事情，鼓手一下子凑到了他的面前，没有等对方回答，就露出了自己三角形的狗狗耳朵，“还有尾巴，你可以摸一下，不像某些人，我可是很大方的。”Roger牵着他的手去摸自己的尾巴。

 

“呃，Roger，好吧，你的耳朵和尾巴，呃、很不错？我是说它们很适合你……”贝斯手支支吾吾的不知道怎么应对，Roger离他太近了，他甚至没法聚焦到对方漂亮的蓝色眼睛上面，那对耳朵也是金色的，毛茸茸的，尾巴的毛又长又蓬松，和自己一小团棕色毛球根本没法比。他的脸又红了起来，反射性地弯着眼睛露出笑容，不知道怎么办的时候John只会傻笑，让对方决定这个场面要如何发展。

 

Roger其实有点讨厌John这么笑的时候，但他知道这通常意味着John根本不知道该怎么办，可能再有一小点刺激就能看见和平时不一样的John。

 

所以他亲了John一下，在嘴唇上。

 

 

让Roger奇怪的是，本以为会看到更加惊慌地推开他的John，但是对面的人一动不动， Roger有点好奇的舔舔对方的嘴唇，竟然也得不到反应，他疑惑地稍微拉开了一点距离，想知道John怎么了，结果看到了面色通红的贝斯手，像是被下了咒语，嘴唇颤抖着，更加让Roger惊讶的是，对方好像是真的被吓到了，兔子耳朵也冒了出来，棕色的耳朵埋在长长的卷发里，看上去不太明显。

 

“呃……John，你还好吗？”Roger小心翼翼地问，他不知道一个亲吻能把贝斯手逼到这个地步，这个吻实在没有那么带劲儿，他们甚至没有张嘴。

 

“……不，不，只是……算了，你衣服穿好了吗？我们走吧，啊，耳朵出来了……”John做了一下深呼吸，准备把耳朵憋回去。

 

“说真的，”鼓手眼疾手快地揪住了对方的兔子耳朵，“你想要试一下吗？”

 

“什么……？”试一下？试一下什么？John迷茫地看着Roger，有一点没跟上他的思维，Roger感到自己手掌里的耳朵抖动了一下。

 

“就是……”再一次凑近贝斯手，对方的脸红的正在冒出热气，Roger另一只空闲的手绕到他的身后去，果不其然尾巴也冒出来了，小小的一团藏在短裤里，他把手伸进对方短裤里——松紧带的，甚至不用费事儿解皮带——捏了一把毛茸茸的兔子尾巴，或许是因为年纪比较小的缘故，John的尾巴毛更像是小兔子才有的那种茸毛。

 

“唔、Roger，停、停下……”John好像终于反应过来，他伸手想推开对方，耳朵警觉地竖起一只（另一只仍然被Roger握在手里），生怕被别人撞见正在发生的事情，他脸上的笑容终于挂不住了，想要逃离那只捏住他尾巴的手，只能让自己和Roger贴得更近。

 

“嘘，John，你不会后悔的，好吗？交给我，让我照顾你。”Roger亲了一下John的脸颊，奇异地让对方安静了下来，只不过身体依旧紧绷，呼吸急促到Roger害怕他会昏倒。

 

Roger放开了捏着他耳朵的那只手，移到了John的腰上，没有多少肌肉的身体摸上去和他想象中一样软，他缓缓地脱掉John的裤子，害怕太快的动作会吓到眼前的兔子男孩，前戏非常漫长，当他揉起贝斯手圆滚滚的小屁股的时候，可能是因为太紧张了，John甚至小声地哭起来，断断续续的，Roger被耳朵旁边的抽噎声音吓了一跳，立刻转头安慰他。

 

“你还好吗，宝贝？我没有弄疼你吧，我是说，呃，我甚至只进去了一根手指……”

 

“就，快一点，你已经花了好长时间了，”John红着脸慢吞吞地说，“我是兔子，你知道吗？好吧或许你没注意过，就是我们，我们不太需要准、准备工作……”

 

Roger愣住了，在原地想了两秒这句话的意思之后，立刻嘬了一口John的脸蛋。

 

“你真可爱，”他一边说一边把John转过去，让他趴在桌子上，掀起他的衬衫，让有着毛球尾巴的屁股露出来，“兔子男孩。”他一边说一边把自己的阴茎插入了John的身体里。

 

“呃啊！”被进入的时候，John还是控制不住尖叫出声，哪怕他曾经幻想过和Roger做爱的情景——虽然每次幻想都是红着脸草草收场，从来没有走到最后一步——但起码，他们的第一次（或者说John和男生的第一次，因为就鼓手的情况来看，是第一次的几率不太大）应该发生在床上，或者任何一个不那么冷冰冰的、更加私密的地方，桌角铬得他有点疼，更不用说随时可能有工作人员会闯进来，但是，谁能拒绝Roger呢？John在心里悄悄地想，虽然这和想象里的不太一样，可是Roger刚刚好有耐心，呃，或许他对groupie也都那么体贴？——

 

没有等他想完，Roger就抽插起来，John被一顶一顶地装上桌角，刚刚竖起来的耳朵又朝后贴住了脑袋，更疼了。

 

“你是对的， **Baby John** ，是所有的兔子都像你一样，不用怎么准备就那么湿吗？还是你是特别的那一只兔子？”Roger看着John的长发随着他的抽插一晃一晃的，又软又蓬松，身体因为他的荤话染上玫瑰色，皮肤闪闪发亮，鼓手刹那间以为自己搞了个纯情的女高中生，情不自禁地把手伸到John的身前去玩他的胸，那里果不其然也是软软的，对方因为这个动作又发出了介于尖叫和喘息之间的气音。

 

“你摸起来真软……

 

“别、别碰我那里了，我不是女孩儿！”John挣扎起来，想把正在侵犯他胸部的Roger的手拿开，他的不配合让鼓手稍稍不爽，酒精或许有一点激发了他捕食的条件反射，Roger一口咬住了John的耳朵。

 

“啊！停下，停下Roger……这太超过了……”John挣扎地更厉害了，他的眼泪不自觉地滚下来，整张脸都哭的湿漉漉的，转头想推开Roger，却被对方摁在了桌子上，报复性地咬了一口耳朵。

 

“所以你情愿让我操你都不愿意我碰一下你的胸和耳朵？你有什么毛病？”Roger拧了一下John的屁股肉，看着那团不停发抖的尾巴非常不爽，又去揪了一下兔子尾巴。

 

自从被摁到了桌子上，John就不怎么发出声音了，他表现地和前戏时一样温顺，头埋在手臂里，长长的头发遮住了他哭得通红的脸颊，Roger自然也不会知道。

 

“真乖，这才是我的好男孩。”以为John不再闹脾气了，Roger这样表扬了他，他一边往对方的身体里顶，一边快乐地晃起自己的尾巴，心里有一点高兴，感到自己终于变成了和乐队里的害羞的贝斯手交流最“深入”的人。他在表演的时候，坐在舞台的后方打鼓，有时候会盯着沉浸在自己的舞蹈世界里的John出神（有一部分原因是因为对方圆滚滚的屁股非常赏心悦目）。Roger不是一个会花太多时间思考的人，他只是觉得John很不一样，比如说像今天，他可以和Brian去喝酒，或者和Freddie继续演出之后的狂欢，但John从来不是续摊的人选。在对待John的事情上，Roger表现出了不寻常的谨慎，他享受自己的俏皮话把贝斯手惹笑——那种真正的，和平时礼貌性的笑容不一样的那种——也会在他们三个人吵架的时候，偷偷瞄一眼在旁边坐着调贝斯的John，有时候Roger觉得John才是拥有一切问题的答案的人，他只是懒得说，John的学历是不是也很高来着？不知道，他很少提起，就没人在意，摇滚明星恨不得操天操地操全世界，John只是乖乖地站在原地摇头晃脑地跳舞。这样想着，Roger觉得John更可爱了，他舔了一口John的耳朵便放开了他，专心于下半身的事情。

 

John随着他的动作发出隐忍的喘息，时不时抽搭一下鼻子，就好像演出的时候一样，一点多余的声音都不肯出，Roger握着对方的腰想， _好安静_ 。

 

终于射精的时候，鼓手没来得及拔出来，John感到湿乎乎的时候已经晚了，他喘着气，有点自暴自弃的懒得动弹，想，都已经这样了，还能 **糟糕** 到什么地步呢？Roger射完之后才开始道歉，趴在John的背上抱着他嘟嘟囔囔，好像也不真心，和John不同的是，他在想狗狗和兔子之间有没有生殖隔离。

 

 

“放开我……”兔子男孩稍微挣扎了一下，他皱着眉头擦了擦脸，叹了口气，终于把耳朵和尾巴憋回去了。

 

“宝贝你真棒！”Roger一边摇尾巴一边把John转过来，看见对方眼睛哭红了，睫毛糊成一簇一簇的样子，又一下子噤了声，不敢继续抱着他，只能看着对方慢吞吞地把衣服穿好，查看手机。

 

“Miami半小时前给我发简讯，说等了我们太久，以为我们已经回去了，他就先走了。”

 

“呃，好吧，那个混蛋。你还好吗宝贝？”

 

“我叫了出租车，已经在门口等了，Roger，不如你先回去吧？”

 

“不，不，我得确认你没事儿，Freddie和Brian要是发现我欺负了你，肯定又要和我吵架了。”Roger凑过去想亲John，被推开了。

 

“我没事，嗯……你为什么不先回家呢？我要再、再整理一下东西，答应了Freddie做新的效果器。”

 

“我可以等你。”

 

“不，你喝醉了，我可扛不动醉汉，回家吧Roger，”他几乎是在哀求了，“明天见？”

 

“呃……”Roger的耳朵和尾巴缩回去了，他有点迟疑，“你确定？”

 

“非常确定。”

 

“好吧，那明天见？”Roger穿好衣服起身，轻轻吻了一下John的脸颊，John接受了这个吻，然后说了再见。

 

 

 


	2. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反正，就是在一起了，和上一篇有点关系  
> 有假孕/milking/一点点daddy kink

John柔软的肚皮和胸口贴在Roger的手臂上，现在是早上三点，鼓手正挣扎着在不吵醒John的前提下应对他的勃起。

 

明知道所谓的怀孕都是假的，Roger还记得他们向Brian和Freddie坦白时候那两个人的表情，可是没有办法，他上网查过了，兔子就是会有这种莫名其妙的假孕现象，给他点心理暗示，床上说几句无聊的混蛋话，兔子就当真了。在自己家里发现John的那个早晨，他刚刚从酒吧回来，看见兔子同事窝在他的被子里睡得很香，耳朵和尾巴都不设防地露了出来，侧躺着，一只手放在肚子上，另一只手攥着Roger的小方巾，周围全堆着Roger的衣服，从他刚换下来还没来得及拿去洗的睡衣，到上一次表演的时候穿的黑白条纹汗衫，后来Roger才知道这算是筑巢行为，如果John再咬着牙独自一人强撑几天不来找他，下一步可能就要开始拔自己的头发做窝了（当然，后来Roger惹了兔子生气，他也在半夜扯过Roger的头发，鼓手气得在心里飙到了high C，但也只好憋着气忍住）。Roger一开始不知道第二性征是兔子的人会有那么多麻烦事儿，或者说，没想到连男兔子都能搞假孕这一出，倒不是说他不乐意看见John每天穿着毛巾袜在房间里跑来跑去，作为负责任的兔爸爸（或者妈妈），John连夜店都不去了，Roger时常回来的时候看到John在客厅里开着音响孤独地蹦迪，还穿着彼得潘图案的T恤，像是Roger的铁粉。

 

认为自己怀孕之后，John就不许Roger再和他上床，有时候出于报复心理，会故意把Roger蹭硬了，正当Roger以为自己终于可以开荤的时候又说“不可以进来噢，会伤到宝宝的”，接着就盖好被子睡觉了，Roger真不知道他怎么能睡着，他肚子里（不存在的）孩子的爸爸可还硬着呢，噢，对，因为这个该死的兔子早就在Roger手里射过一次了。

 

所以现在，Roger抬头重新看了一眼时间，三点二十了，身边靠着一只睡得很沉的兔子，头发戳地Roger有一点痒，Brian和Freddie都让他剪掉，他们看身边怀孕的朋友都是这么做的。Roger有点痛恨他们如此热衷于参与John的怀孕游戏，Freddie甚至给孩子买来了新一季的奢侈品童装，Brian也装模做样地送来了孩子的早教书，Roger在他们的三人群里骂他们瞎起哄，Brian立刻就回复了一大堆以“不能戳破假孕兔子否则对方容易抑郁”为主题的演说，还转发了很多社会新闻，Roger只看了标题——“关于兔子伴侣您需要注意的88件小事”、“我老婆是兔子，我已经结扎了但她竟然怀了孕”、“三个月前的恩爱夫夫，在一方流产后竟然…”，Roger没有点开，他只回复了“没有怀孕哪来的流产？”，Freddie三个小时后回复了一句：“混蛋”，并且把群名称从“关爱兔宝宝”改成了“关爱兔宝宝之先把Roger Taylor打一顿”。

 

关于剪头发，John有自己的主意，他不觉得自己想剪了它们，前段时间刚刚烫过，现在正是好看的时候，剪掉了很可惜，鼓手谢天谢地，在群里快乐地公布了John的决定，并且把群名改成了“关爱兔宝宝之兔宝宝最喜欢Roger Taylor”，Freddie忍无可忍，把Roger踢出了群聊，过了一会儿Brian又把他拉了回来，群名变回了原来的“关爱兔宝宝”。

 

 

 

Roger又看了一眼钟，三点半了，John翻了个身，背对着他，屁股刚好贴住Roger的勃起。

 

就摸一下吧…摸一下没事儿…Roger鬼使神差地捏了一下John的屁股，软软的，看对方没有醒，手又伸到内裤里面，一边揉，一边把自己勃起的阴茎往John的腿缝里塞。

 

可能是动作幅度太大，也可能是他在John耳边的喘气过于明显，没一会儿贝斯手就醒了，意识到在发生什么之后，立刻开始挣扎。

 

“Roger！停下！”

 

“干嘛，用一下你的腿又不会伤到宝宝。”

 

“不是、不是宝宝的问题，你这样我很、很、感觉很奇怪…”

 

“为什么？因为你其实想要我操进来对不对？你后面好湿了现在。”Roger往John的后穴里摸了一把，果不其然是湿漉漉的。

 

“唔、没有……”

 

“宝贝，用手指操你好不好？轻轻的，不会有问题的。”Roger偏头咬了一口John的耳朵。没有等John回答，就把手指捅了进去，另一只手伸到前面去开始揉John的胸。

 

自从认为自己怀孕，他的兔子男孩身体产生了一系列的变化，除去不许插入这一点，Roger觉得假孕现象是对所有兔子的另一半的馈赠，那些身体上的细小的变化更像是对于他们的补偿。Roger感受到John的乳肉变得更饱满了，好像轻轻一挤就能挤出奶水，他这样一边想着一边去捏John的乳头，那两颗可怜的小东西在Roger的手里很快挺立起来，没过一会儿，John抽噎着把头埋进鼓手的肩膀里，Roger感到自己正在玩John乳肉的那只手被淋湿了。

 

“John，你的胸口怎么湿湿的……”，还没等他反应过来是什么，John脸已经连着脖子红成一片，他先发制人，向Roger扑过去，一口吻住了对方，Roger被主动的男友亲得晕乎乎的，John在嘬他的舌头，他忍不住在对方的腿缝里操得更狠了，那只放在John胸口上的手被完全弄湿了。

 

操，是奶。Roger福至心灵，后知后觉地反应过来，John在爽得流奶，仅仅是因为被玩弄奶子和插在屁股里的几根手指，他没两下就射在自己的肚子上了，肉穴紧紧地绞住Roger的手指，射过一次之后John放松下来，身体变得更软，随着抽插哼哼唧唧的，好像任由Roger玩弄了。

 

“宝贝，你的奶流的我满手都是。”Roger把那只被奶水沾满的手伸到John面前晃了晃。

 

“嗯…”怀里的贝斯手已经爽的眼睛没法聚焦了，目光涣散着顺从地含住Roger伸进他嘴里的手指，一股奶味，他在舔鼓手的指甲缝。

 

“John宝贝儿，你是天生就该挨操的小兔子，我操过的骨肉皮都不及你淫荡。”Roger被撩拨得快要失去控制，他发狠地去揉John的奶子，对方甚至挺了挺胸，他感到那个小屁股又开始流水，浇在他两腿之间的阴茎上，Roger停止指奸对方，抽出来去摸了摸John的大腿根，他还算有良心，怕John被他蹭破了皮。

 

“进来…”John不清不楚地舔着Roger的嘴唇嘟囔。

 

“操。”Roger重新把手指捅进John的小洞，“你就想着被鸡巴操，这可不行，会伤到‘宝宝’的。”鼓手报复地说，他知道John已经忍不住了。

 

“唔、求你了，Roger……”John被情欲熏红了脸，头发一缕一缕地因为汗水黏在了脸上。

 

“不行，你不是个听话的乖孩子，被手指奸地就能流奶，宝宝该饿着了。”

 

“对、对不起…我也不想…”

 

“但就是忍不住，对吧？坏孩子。”Roger更过分地抽出了手指，朝对方屁股上来了一巴掌，立刻就感觉到John又喷出了一股奶，他内疚地抽泣着扭了扭腰，忍不住往后面更贴近了一点。

 

“唔，对不起、对不起……Roger，快操进来，求你了……”

 

“好吧，”鼓手状似无奈地说，“那万一重复怀孕了怎么办？*”

 

“嗯、那就给Daddy生更多的小兔子……”John对着Roger露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容，牙缝让他看上去更像一只真正的兔子，Roger抽出手指插入阴茎的时候，John的耳朵和尾巴同时抖了一下。

 

“你就喜欢这个对不对？”Roger感到John的里面又紧又湿，“当个摇滚明星的婊子，Daddy的乖孩子，在后台翘着屁股乖乖挨操。”

 

John被Roger说得更羞愧了，他明知道自己不是这样的，但忍不住把对方的阴茎咬得更紧，他没有信守诺言，奶又流得Roger满手都是，John咬住自己的下嘴唇，努力不发出过于淫荡的叫声。

 

“John，别咬着自己，发出点声音来，我想听你的声音。”

 

“唔、Roger，慢一点……”

 

“Wrong，你应该叫我什么？”

 

“Daddy、daddy、唔…慢一点，宝宝……”可怜的兔子紧张地用手护着自己的小肚皮，那里只是微微隆起了一个弧度，天知道里面什么都没有。

 

“Carrying my baby, daddy’s good boy”

 

“Yes…唔、daddy, please……”Roger感到John即将高潮，他加快了抽插的速度，全部射进John的小屁股的同时，对方的第二次射在了自己的肚皮上，这一次的高潮来得极端又绵长，以至于在射精后的数秒内，John的肚子都在时不时地抽搐，接着就重新落入了昏沉的睡梦。

 

 

Roger抱着John休息了一会儿，再一次福至心灵，舔了一口John还挺立着的乳尖，是很淡的奶味。

 

 ** _赚了_** 。Roger躺在床上想。

 

 

 

 

 

*兔子可以孕上加孕


End file.
